Skunk Fu! The Art of TECHNOLOGY and LOVE STRUCK
by ShrekRulez
Summary: It's a two story fanfic about the new foe to help Baboon and the Monkeys to conquer the Valley and the potion just gone really bad.


SKUNK FU!

The two short stories into one big adventure...here's...

The Art of TECHNOLOGY

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel and Robo Ninja © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

* * *

In the distance of the Valley, the Ninja Monkeys are making a new location and Baboon is commanding them to do so or he's gonna do the unthinkable.

"HURRY UP, YOU SLACKERS! If you don't hurry up soon, or no Banana Sundaes for a week," said Baboon.

The Ninja Monkeys are hurrying it up to finish the construction and then, someone is watching them inside the bushes. That someone keeps going on to another location as someone is getting closer towards to Baboon.

"Now, just keep finishing it up or I'll...," said Baboon until someone is attacking him from behind and it's a robotic warrior with his metal pole smacking Baboon down on the ground. The warrior hold the pole tightly for defend himself. "HEY! Who did you think...?," Baboon asks.

"I ask the questions around here, you stupid Baboon," said the robotic warrior.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out and you are?," said Baboon.

"Name's Robo Ninja. The greatest technologically advanced warrior around. I'm here on my quest," said Robo Ninja.

"Quest, huh? Sounds interesting. Tell me about your Quest, Robo Ninja," said Baboon.

"My Quest is by destroying goodness around this Valley. With determination," said Robo Ninja.

"Sounds very resourceful, my friend. With you around, me, the Ninja Monkeys and my new pony, we'll be unstoppable," said Baboon.

"Hold on a minute, Baboon. A pony?," Robo Ninja asks.

"Uhh...I always wanting one, that's all," said Baboon.

"I bet. Okay. I'll help you to conquer the Valley," said Robo Ninja.

Now, Robo Ninja has become the new ally to help the Ninja Monkeys to conquer the Valley and stomping the Valley Animals for good. Meanwhile at the Valley Palace, Skunk is training with Squirrel and this time is about the art of balance.

"Welcome to Skunk's School, Squirrel. Today will begin with the art of balance," said Skunk.

"I am ready for that, Master Skunk," said Squirrel as she bows down in respect.

"Now, watch this," said Skunk as he flipping around and holding his arms straight while he's upside down. "Balancing is the key to stay focus before you'll strike. Now, you try," said Skunk. "Yes, Master, I'll try," said Squirrel. Squirrel tries to balancing straight until Rabbit came and said, "hi, toots."

Then, Squirrel fall down and got her head on the ground and said, "RABBIT! Can you see when I'm concentrating? Master Skunk is teaching about balancing."

"Sorry about that. I was wanna to talk to you, Squirrel. After you're done imbalancing, I'll be outside waiting for you" said Rabbit as he walking away.

"Geez. What's with Rabbit today?," Squirrel asks.

"It happens all the time when we're training together. Me and Master Panda. He always carrot lover lots of times," said Skunk.

Suddenly, Robo Ninja saw Rabbit walking away from the Valley Palace and then, he's about to trap him with his technology. "Huh? What the..?," said Rabbit when the trap trapping him so fast by robotic technology. It shocking Rabbit badly and knockout unconscious. Robo Ninja laughs evilly as he whistles Baboon and the evil Ninja Monkeys to see Rabbit in his own cage.

"HEY! GET ME OUT! If it is you trapping me, you're gonna get a knuckle sandwich," said Rabbit.

"Not this time, bunny boy. HA HA HA!," said Baboon. Suddenly, Squirrel came out and saw what's happening now. Squirrel said, "huh? RABBIT! Who are you?"

"Hi, my dear, honey bunch. Tell your Master I want to challenge him to a fight. If he refuse, his friend will be gone for good. HA HA HA HA! And the name is Robo Ninja," said Robo Ninja. So now, they're leaving for now and then, Master Skunk came and see Squirrel while crying her eyes out. "Squirrel. Squirrel, what's happening now?," Skunk asks.

"(sniffing) A new warrior named Robo Ninja is taken Rabbit as hostage. He's challenging you to a battle. If you refuse, he's gonna kill Rabbit," said Squirrel.

"Get Panda and the others. I must fight him to bring back Rabbit," said Skunk.

"WAIT! HE'LL DESTROY YOU!," said Squirrel.

"You must be strong, Squirrel. For Rabbit's fate," said Skunk as he gonna get ready to battle with Robo Ninja to save Rabbit. A little later at the battlefield arena, all the Valley Animals are sitting down on their seats waiting for the battle to start. On the other side of the arena, the evil Ninja Monkeys and Baboon are ready to see what's gonna happened.

"What is gonna happen this time, Panda?," Duck asks.

"I afraid Skunk is gonna risk everything to save Rabbit. I think this Robo Ninja got bad tricks in his robotic sleeves," said Panda.

"I think the battle is about to begin. LOOK!," said Crane.

Robo Ninja came with all his weapons to attack Skunk with and then, Skunk came with his bamboo stick to attack Robo Ninja. Rabbit saw Skunk and said, "DON'T DO THIS, SQUIRT! I mean, Master. YOU'LL BE GONE FOR SURE!"

"I must do what I must do," said Skunk.

"Okay, then, time to battle," said Robo Ninja, "HYAH!"

Robo Ninja and Skunk are starting to fight with the bamboo and metal sticks as they confronting together by clinging stick by stick, kick by kick, fist by fist when Skunk write something on the Robo's tushy and it said, "my stinks like oil."

"WHAT THE...!? (growling)," said Robo Ninja.

Everyone were laughing and so does the Ninja Monkeys and Baboon, too. "That was funny," said Baboon. "SHUT UP! SILENCE! YOU WILL PAY, SKUNK!," said Robo Ninja. Robo Ninja fights back hard to stomp Skunk's behind. Skunk tries to anticipate Robo's moves, but, unfortunately, he got his own moves to hurt him badly. Robo high kick Skunk on his red nose and then, he got struck out on the ground. The Valley Animals were devastated and the Ninja Monkeys cheering Robo Ninja for screwing Skunk up.

"Skunk, no," said Rabbit as he sniffs sadly.

"Oh, my Skunk. That inconsiderate robotic ninja. I'm gonna smash him apart," said Fox when she's about to help Skunk until the animals try to stop him for interfering the battle. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!," said Fox.

"Sorry, Fox, we can't do that. If you do, Skunk will lose and the Valley is doomed. Please, let the battle continues. Please," said Duck.

"All right, Duck. (sniffs) Please, Skunk, don't fail," said Fox.

"HA HA HA HA! I won. You lose. There's no way to fight back. You and your friends are finished. Speaking of which...(his right arm transforming into a ray gun)," said Robo Ninja.

"Wow. I didn't know he could do that," said Baboon.

"Farewell, long ears," said Robo Ninja as he gonna terminate Rabbit for good. Skunk open his eyes and saw Robo Ninja about to exterminate Rabbit so he's about to make his own move from the art of balance. He gets up and flipping around and standing his arms on the ground approaching towards to Robo Ninja and said, "hey, behind you." Then, Robo Ninja turn around and Skunk's using his feet and smacking him down. His body smashes apart when falling. Now, Skunk gave him a spin with his feet and high kick him down on the ground. The Valley Animals are cheering happily and so is Rabbit.

"WAHOO! GREAT JOB, SKUNK! YOU ARE THE MASTER OF FIGHTING, MAN!," said Rabbit.

"That's why you can't win. You're imbalancing yourself to fall down. Lesson learned," said Skunk, "huh?

"Enough of this. GET RID OF RABBIT NOW!," said Baboon as the Ninja Monkeys when Squirrel is gonna do the same technique that Skunk show her the teaching of balancing. She hold herself standing with her two feet in front of Baboon's face and smacking down of Baboon and then, the Ninja Monkeys are about to attack the Valley Animals.

"Now, we can fight them, Fox. HYAH! (Fighting noises)," said Panda as he attack the Ninja Monkey.

"HYAH!," said Fox as all the animals attacking the bad monkeys one by one. Squirrel high kick the lock out and Rabbit is free to go. Rabbit is now really mad at Robo Ninja as he gets up and about to leave the arena.

"HEY! YOU'RE MINE!," said Rabbit.

"Uh, oh," said Robo Ninja while he's about to leave and Rabbit is stumping the parts and pieces of himself. "And that's for me from capturing by you, punk butt," said Rabbit.

"That's my Rabbit," said Squirrel when she's making Rabbit blushing.

"Oh, Rabbit is blushing," said Crane.

"I thought is from his head not from his face," said Fox as the animals laughing. "HEY! I WASN'T BLUSHING! It was my rash that keeps me doing to my face," said Rabbit.

"Now, I suggest you all leave or else. As the matter of fact, THIS," said Skunk as he skunking them away from the Valley. The battle is over for now, but, they'll be back very soon. Later at their camp, Robo Ninja is repairing himself and Baboon said to him about failure.

"THANKS FOR FAILING THE MISSION! NEXT TIME, I'LL SEND MY ARMY TO INVADE, NOT YOU!"

"HEY! Without me, you're nothing. Besides you are primitive primates have no intelligence whatsoever," said Robo Ninja.

"Huh?," Baboon asks.

"Nothing. Dummy head," said Robo Ninja until the Ninja Monkey gave him a banana creme pie on his robotic face so now, they're laughing. Meanwhile back at the Valley Palace, Skunk telling Squirrel about the test she just did.

"Squirrel, I'm very proud of you. You have pass the art of balancing. The next trick is teaching Rabbit about your lesson," said Skunk.

"No problem," said Squirrel, "okay, my bunny boy. Time to start balancing."

"Yes, ma'am, whatever you say. (Groaning until his ears got twisted up) Oh, no. (thud)," said Rabbit.

Then, both of them were laughing from Rabbit's results or insults. THE END! Time for another story with Skunk and his friends

* * *

in...

The Art of LOVE STRUCK

Story by: shrekrulez

* * *

In the Ninja Monkey's training camp, Baboon is figuring out a plan to conquer the Valley, but, also, looking at Fox's face from used-to-be scroll from Rabbit. Then, Robo Ninja came and seeing him how he's doing.

"Hey, Baboon, how's it going with the new plan of yours?," Robo Ninja asks.

"Uhh...almost ready. I'm almost ready for the battlefield with Fox. Uhh... I mean...trying to get for the ultimate battle to get Fox...Uhh...," said Baboon is embrassing himself.

"AHA! You're in love with this girl, Fox," said Robo Ninja.

"No, I'm not. I was...hey, how did you know?," Baboon asks.

"This might answer your question. I understand about emotions of love. I think this might help us to conquer the Valley," said Robo Ninja while laughing evilly.

Meanwhile back at the Valley, Skunk is relaxing on his hammock for taking a day off from teaching Squirrel about fighting. She's been gone with Rabbit for awhile. As Skunk relaxes, Fox came to see how Skunk is doing.

"Hey, lover boy. How are you doing?," Fox asks.

"I just relaxing on my day off. Even though some Masters don't take a day off, but, I did," said Skunk.

"I guess you're right. Where is Squirrel, anyway?," Fox asks.

"On a romantic stroll with Rabbit. So there's no teaching for today," said Skunk.

"Speaking of romantic stroll, you promise me we go the lake. Remember?," said Fox.

"Let me check my appointment book," said Skunk as he looking at his book when Fox is mad a little until Skunk laughs nervously and said to her, "kidding. Let's go to the lake, my Fox." When Fox and Skunk are at the lake, both Baboon and Robo Ninja are watching from behind the trees while Robo Ninja holds a love potion arrow and bow.

"So, what are we doing here?," Baboon asks.

"To help you in love with her. This love potion dart will may Fox wooing at you," said Robo Ninja.

"Hmm. I don't think it will worked. Just like it happened before," said Baboon.

"Never underestimating the Master of evil. Just watched and learn," said Robo Ninja.

"Hmm," said Baboon.

Now, Skunk and Fox were swimming together and then, Robo Ninja holding the arrow as he tries targeting to hit Fox on her butt. Then, one of the Ninja Monkeys was about to tell Baboon about to get a banana sponge cake, he accidentally bumping Robo's aim and the arrow is going in different directions.

"YOU IMBECILE! I was about to make that target," said Robo Ninja.

"We don't care if you want banana sponge cake. This is really...LOOK OUT!," said Baboon as they duck from the dart and Skunk was about to make a cannonball when the arrow hits Skunk and landing on the water.

"OH, NO! SKUNK!," said Fox as she swimming to get Skunk back to shore. She got Skunk and putting him on the beach as Skunk spits out water and breathing heavily. Fox is relieved until...

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't want anything to you," said Fox while saw Robo Ninja with hearts around and said, "Robo Ninja, my dream boat," while he's floating away and Robo Ninja said, "oh, no. GOT TO GO! BYE! (ZIPS!)"

Skunk is passing by and Baboon said," well, I'll be a banana sponge cake, it worked," then, Fox saw Baboon and the evil Ninja Monkeys as she approached to them and said, "Baboon? Ninja Monkeys? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SKUNK!?"

"Well, it's a funny story, but, ATTACK!," said Baboon as the evil Ninja Monkeys are attacking her. She using with high kicks, chops, flipping around, few blows and Baboon fights back, but, Fox got him with one arm behind him tightly. "Tell me what did you done to Skunk," Fox asks.

"NEVER!," said Baboon and Fox high kick him hard and landed on the ground badly. "Either you tell me or those bananas will be gone," said Fox.

"NO! NO! NO! Please, have mercy. I'll tell you," said Baboon.

Later at Master Panda, Baboon is explaining about the potion dart from Robo Ninja to help him for being in love with Fox as Fox gags with her one finger and her tounge. Then, explanations later, Master Panda said to Baboon.

"Well, Baboon, you'll deliberately hurting Fox and Skunk's relationship. Now, we must find a way to get Skunk back to normal. Does this potion have any antidotes?," Master Panda asks.

"No. He didn't told me about it," said Baboon.

"Oh, no. He's now in love with Robo Ninja forever. EWW!," said Fox.

"We must find Skunk. Take us to him, Baboon," said Master Panda.

"I won't go anywhere and there's no way you can stop me," said Baboon until Fox got a banana and she's eating one and making Baboon suffered. "NO! PLEASE! NOT THAT! OKAY! OKAY!," said Baboon.

"Works all the time. (BURP!) Excuse me," said Fox.

Meanwhile at the training camp, Robo Ninja is hiding away from Skunk from the love dart. He pops out and said, "Phew! I'm glad he's not around me."

"PEEK-A-BOO! You know I love you," said Skunk.

"AHH!," said Robo Ninja as he ran quickly, but, it didn't stop Skunk for being in love with Robo Ninja. Robo hides into the tent and sighing of relief until Skunk is inside the tent already.

"I'm making you a love poem. (clears throat) For my love, you are, in a different ways without being sour. I always admiring you no matter what. My love will never gone and that's that," said Skunk.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, KID! (arms transforming into ray guns)," said Robo Ninja while chasing away from Skunk as he starts shooting, but, Skunk uses his martial art techniques away from the blast and keep on following his love.

"GEEZ! THIS KID AIN'T STOPPING! HELP ME! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!," said Robo Ninja.

Suddenly, Master Panda, Fox and Baboon came to their new training camp and the evil Ninja Monkeys saw them capturing Baboon and about to attack them until Robo Ninja make a strike like bowling pins pinned down by a bowling ball and he's right behind Master Panda when Skunk still in love with Robo Ninja.

"Come back, my love. I don't want to break apart," said Skunk.

"Break apart. THAT'S IT! Listen to me, Baboon, this will break the potion. I'm about to kiss you," said Fox.

"Okay, I think," said Baboon.

Fox was about to kiss Baboon on the lips as Skunk keeps on searching for his love while Master Panda has a difficult time with both of them were going around like a circle. Skunk stops as he saw Fox to kiss Baboon. "Fox?," Skunk asks. Robo Ninja stops and said, "huh? This might worked." Fox pretends kissing Baboon and Skunk shouts in pain. "NO!" The potion wears off and Skunk is back to normal.

"YOU DID IT, FOX! Now, for stomping their true love, cupid," said Master Panda as he fighting Robo Ninja with high kicks, chops and then, body weight landed on him. He's become a coin to flipped out.

"You know what? Love stinks," said Robo Ninja.

"Yes, it does," said Skunk as he skunking Robo Ninja and he's digusted.

"HEY! WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE FAKING IT!," said Baboon.

"Yeah, I did," said Fox as she fox flipping Baboon down on the ground and he's knockout for awhile. "Did anyone made a banana sponge cake already? Uhh...(thud)," said Baboon.

"Skunk, are you all right? SKUNK! (Skunk cries and running away) SKUNK! (Sighs) I guess our relationships is over with," said Fox.

"Not quite yet. Hey, pal, did you have another arrow?," Master Panda asks.

Later that night, Skunk is very upset from the pretend kiss by Fox with Baboon. Fox is ready to wooing Skunk as Panda got the cupid's arrow. Skunk said, "I can't believe it. Fox kissing Baboon is bad and is...EWW! Now, I have no anyone to be loved." Then, Panda letting go the love dart and it lands the target. Skunk is now in love with Fox this time.

"Hello, lover boy, am I hot for you?," Fox asks.

"OH, YES, INDEED YOU ARE!," said Skunk as both of them kissing together.

"I guess love doesn't stink at all, don't you think? (Winking)," said Master Panda.

That's it for now. Tune in next time for more adventures with Skunk and his friends of SKUNK FU! See you next time.

THE END! SKUNK FU!


End file.
